


As Per Usual

by watermellions



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: And they're gay, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, idk what to tag it's pretty short, it's short so :/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watermellions/pseuds/watermellions
Summary: Mikey and Jerm are soft and affectionate boys





	As Per Usual

**Author's Note:**

> first story!! just a quick little fluffy drabble bc theres been a lack of that recently ://

it was currently mid-winter, and as per usual, jeremy and michael found themselves in the mell's basement, also, as per usual. they did this no matter what time of the year or time of day for that matter, and they found comfort in the white noise of the Netflix auto play and in each other.

Throughout the movies, Michael found Jeremy in his lap, curled up against his chest, barely even noticing how/when they got that close. But it was inevitable, and only a matter of time before they were cuddled up, warm from the space heater placed downstairs and each other. 

Michael started to card his fingers through Jeremy's hair and they stayed like that for what felt like hours. And they were actually like that for hours, because it was almost midnight at that point. 

Jeremy had began to slump in Michael's arms, his eyes becoming droopy and the latter decided it was time for them to go to sleep. So Michael carefully snaked his arms underneath the smaller boy and picked him up, gently setting him down in the bed. He crawled in behind him not long after, pulling a thick blanket over them and wrapping his arms around Jeremy, holding him tight. Placing a kiss on the back of his head, Jeremy already seemed to be dozed off. 

"Goodnight."


End file.
